Smile
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: "You two belong together, forever and always." Lisanna spoke as those feelings she held for Natsu disappeared as she went. If you loved something you must set them free and let them be happy. Onsided- Nali


Me-hiya guys and welcome to this marvelous one-shot that I thought up while having a pm discussion with Lars Dragneel. I was just thinking while writing about how I would always write Nalu stories since it is my one true love in life. One day however I will write for other couples in the fairy tail universe, but for now, forever nalu. Anyway, my one story invisible which has Natsu pining over Lisanna, this time Lisanna is pining over Natsu but with a small twist. I happen to like Lisanna with Laxus a little bit ever since that little scene with the two. So here you are, my one-shot of Nalu, yet again. Enjoy!

Smile

Lisanna sat at the bar as she watched Natsu as he laughed at Lucy's antics. How she wished he would be with her like they use to be, close, friends, and he had always been her first true love, but was she his. She sighed slightly at the memory, the first time she had asked Natsu if he would marry her when they were older. She couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of her childhood self, but it didn't change the envy she felt toward Lucy. Don't get her wrong, she loved Lucy, she was kind, sweet, and willing to fight for her nakama despite needing saving at times. Lucy was what she would call, a true friend. Lately, Lisanna just wanted to run over to her and cry on her shoulder, but she knew that would be in vain since by expressing her feelings to her would mean hurting her and Natsu. The two wouldn't know what to do since she knew that they both liked each other, even if they refused to admit it.

Lisanna turned toward the two as Natsu lost that smile and the fear on his face was priceless as he ran over to Lucy whom had fallen pretty hard into a nearby table. She was rubbing her injured head as he helped her up with a worried expression, the one thing she had always wanted from him. She sighed once more when Laxus appeared next to her.

"What's wrong little one?" Laxus questioned, earning a glare from the girl entitled "Little one"

"Just a one-sided love which no matter how much I dwell on it, it won't change his feelings for me." Lisanna explained to the blond. He smiled at her as he pat the top of her head, much like a puppy.

"Don't worry about that stuff, blondie might have him, but you've got me." Laxus watched in amusement as Lisanna's cheeks grew cherry red as he burst out into laughter.

"You…should…have…seen…your…face." Laxus exclaimed between tears at laughter. Lisanna glared at the blond before turning her attention back to Natsu whom was now clinging to Lucy much like a dog would its owner.

Lisanna smiled slightly before staring down at her vanilla milkshake that she had in her palm. Lucy, annoyed walked over to Lisanna with a sweet and sincere smile on her face which the white haired maiden couldn't help but admire. Lucy then sat down on the opposite side of Lisanna which the girl didn't mind since despite earning the feelings of the dragon slayer she loved. Lucy deserved his feelings, and she deserved him with all that she had endured, much like the rest of the guild. Lisanna smiled as tears rolled down her face, and Lucy couldn't help but panic at the gesture.

"What's wrong Lisanna!?" Lucy panicked as Lisanna shook her head and hugged the blond with a small smile as she let go of all the feeling she had and let them all out of her system, and for once she felt at peace with herself.

"I'm fine, but just tell me that you'll stay by Natsu's side, always." Lisanna said as Natsu looked at her in suspicion. Lucy didn't notice and nodded with a small smile spreading across her face.

"Lisanna…? Natsu questioned, but Lisanna shook her head and took his hand and placed it on Lucy's which caused the two to blush crimson.

"You two belong together, forever and always." Lisanna spoke as those feelings she held for Natsu disappeared as she went. If you loved something you must set them free and let them be happy.

Natsu nodded as he looked down at the girl he was head over heels in love with. It didn't take long before the two left the bar, and when Natsu held Lucy, Lisanna didn't mind, and smiled. She finally let go, and could smile again, and for once her one-sided feelings didn't hurt.

Me-shortest one-shot ever, but it was good right! Let me know what you think and review. I guess this story is more Lisanna centric but oh well.


End file.
